


A Single Diamond

by raregloves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jim-centric, M/M, More porn than plot tbh, POV Jim Moriarty, Set before TRF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raregloves/pseuds/raregloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What've you got for me?'</p><p>'A clue.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sheriarty, please... just... ALWAYS SHERIARTY!! :D :D :D No non-con or dub-con. Good ol' consenting adults. I'm thinking smut, though I'd like it focused more on Jim's character. Fluff or angst, it doesn't matter.

Jim had a full fifteen minutes before he was due at 221B. In his experience it was extraordinary what could be achieved with fifteen minutes of hard work. Hard work was, however, exactly what Jim had no intention of doing.

He slipped into a crowded little café, feeling delightfully inconspicuous. The heady smell of coffee went right to his gut. Coffee was, in his opinion, the most important food group. 

He joined the queue, standing behind a single mother who was attempting to separate her fighting twins. Jim watched with mild interest. The boys were entirely identical, down to their angry expressions and high-pitched shrieks. 

‘Sorry,’ the woman said, glancing over her shoulder and giving him an apologetic look. ‘They’re not usually like this, I swear.’ 

‘It’s fine, it’s fine,’ Jim smiled. ‘It’s a hot day, they’re probably too warm. Are they completely identical?’

‘Almost,’ she said. ‘Ryan has a birthmark on his stomach, but it doesn’t do me any good when they’re both dressed up. I try keeping Ryan to my left, Lucas on my right.’ 

‘Very wise.’ 

She smiled at him with genuine warmth this time. Mothers always loved talking about their children, Jim reflected. It was entirely predictable, almost among the laws of the universe: a parent would talk about parenting. He stifled a yawn behind his hand. 

The woman brought a cold bottle of water along with her meal and raised it towards him in thanks. He watched her steering her pram between the tables, earning looks of annoyance from those around her. 

‘Coffee, black, please,’ Jim ordered. 

‘Anything else today sir?’ 

‘No, no.’ 

The girl scurried off after taking his money. Jim watched her and her co-workers as they moved around the cramped space behind the counter. He had always been interested by the way things slotted together, the cause and its effect. His words, his money, the girls understanding of his order, buttons pushed and water boiled, coffee produced, he would drink it. So simple. Yet it still some of the same simple elements of his own line of work: demand, supply, money, organization. 

Money bored him awfully, though. 

He took his coffee with thanks and slipped through the crowd until he found a single free seat. It was next to the bin but by the window. Jim took it. Sitting like this he felt as if he could be anyone at all. What did the people around him assume, looking at him now? 

He was almost tempted to ask somebody. _Excuse me_ , he imagined, _looking at me right now, what would you guess about my life?_ The answers would be dull or informative, but certainly not both. Receptionist? School teacher? University student? Writer? Or working in IT, as he had pretended for Sherlock? 

Sherlock… 

Jim checked his watched and drank the rest of his coffee in one go, even though it burned. He didn’t feel like waiting. Sherlock wouldn’t mind if he was early. Besides, Jim had something he wanted Sherlock to see. 

The street felt cool on his face compared to the stuffiness of the café. Jim inhailed through his nose, feeling his chest expand. There was a spring in his step. He always got like this before he saw Sherlock. Excited, almost cheery. 

But Sherlock made the entire awful world seem worth it. Jim spent his working hours multi-tasking to an extreme degree just to fend off boredom. Tedious men who thought brute force made them strong, hackers that had to be placated and the day-to-day clients that had to be organized- a unique solution to every problem, thought up by Jim and handed down the ranks. 

The tedium had been relentless. Jim had nearly cried with relief when he realized that Sherlock wasn’t a fluke, that he hadn’t been foiling his plans merely through luck. A bright spot had opened up in his life. 

He checked that Mrs Hudson was in Speedys before letting himself in. Though getting on in years, Jim had done a background check on Sherlocks landlady and found a positive wealth of information. He’d been unwilling impressed. Of all the people Sherlock might’ve rented a flat from… 

‘Sherlock, guess who!’ Jim called up the stairs. 

‘You’re early!’ Sherlock called back. ‘Door’s open.’ 

‘Not very early,’ Jim said, reaching the top of the stairs and pushing open the door. ‘I’d think you weren’t pleased to see me, except I know that you are.’ 

‘I was going to make tea,’ Sherlock said, sounding put out. His voice was coming from the kitchen.

‘No need, I’ve just had coffee.’ 

Sherlock swept into the living room, trying to look unflustered and failing. Despite the fact their arrangement was now months old, he was still somewhat awkward for the first few minutes of conversation, his inexperience both endearing and occasionally annoying. 

Today, however, Sherlock was interested almost at once, his eyes raking over Jim and coming to rest on his bugling pocket. 

‘What’ve you got for me?’ 

‘A clue,’ Jim drawled, watching Sherlocks face light up with interest. ‘Guess.’ 

Sherlock moved closer, eyes narrowed slightly and his head tipped to one side like a dog listening to a new sound. 

‘I guess a ring box,’ Sherlock said confidently. ‘And if I’m right I want a kiss.’ 

‘You’re half-right,’ Jim said. He stood on tiptoe and kissed Sherlock on the lips with a smacking sound. 

He pulled the ring box from his pocket with some effort (his trousers were rather tight) and held it up to Sherlock, who observed the dark purple velvet lid with interest. 

‘How am I only half right?’ 

‘Well, it _is_ a ring box,’ Jim said. ‘But that isn’t the clue. This is.’

He opened it and Sherlocks eyebrows shot up. Jim knew what he was looking at: a single diamond, sitting on a silk cushion. It was not a very large diamond, nor a rare one, but it would do the job. 

‘You’re planning something,’ Sherlock said, delighted. ‘Oh, this is brilliant! Thank you, thank you-’ 

He swooped down and kissed Jim right on the lips. Jim could feel him smiling. He closed the ring box with a snap and placed it back in his pocket, then reached up to take Sherlocks head into his hands. The kiss deepened, Sherlock sighing as Jim teased his tongue. 

Kissing Sherlock- there was nothing like it. It was like a close, wet dance. Sherlock pushing and moaning as Jim responded, pulled away, then responded again, teasing moans out of his chest. No kiss was alike. 

‘Did you think I was going to ask you to marry me?’ Jim asked,  mock serious, as he broke away for air. ‘Were you imagining yourself in a white dress, walking down the isle?’ 

‘Yes,’ Sherlock said, eyes sparkling. ‘You were carrying me over the threshold.’ 

They burst into laughter, foreheads touching. Then Jim reached around to take Sherlocks arse into his hands. He squeezed each check hard as he could. Sherlocks eyes went dark and his laughter caught in his throat. 

‘That’s what I thought,’ Jim said. ‘Kiss me.’ 

Sherlock kissed him hungrily, his hands sliding up Jims chest. His fingers began to work at his buttons. Jim took a step forward, moving Sherlock backwards. They walked like this, careful not to stumble, until they were in Sherlocks room. 

Sherlock pulled Jims shirt off, having made short work of his buttons. Jim felt goosebumbs erupt on his arms as Sherlock bent to lick at his nipple. He reached for Sherlock, undoing each of his over-worked shirt buttons with the ease of familiarity. 

They bumped into the side of Sherlocks bed and fell together, landing side by side and slightly breathless. 

‘How do you want us?’ Jim asked, reaching to tug at Sherlocks belt buckle.

‘Face to face,’ Sherlock said. ‘You… on your back.’ 

Jim pulled Sherlocks belt away and yanked on his fly. Sherlock batted his hands away and did it himself, wriggling out his trousers with a small smile. He climbed on top of Jim, naked and hard, kissing down the side of his neck from ear to shoulder. 

‘Still wearing clothes,’ Jim complained. ‘Must change that.’ 

Sherlock hummed in agreement, not moving an inch. He was kissing closer and closer to Jims nipple. 

‘You’re insatiable once you get going,’ Jim said. ‘I like it.’ 

Chuckling, Sherlock licked at Jims nipple, teasing it with the point of his tongue till it was hard. Jim watched him for a moment, appreciating the way his curls fell forwards and nearly obscured the sharp lines of his cheekbones. 

Sherlock shifted weight to the side slightly. Jim seized his opportunity, reaching down to pull his own pants and trousers down. It wasn’t easy- Sherlock was both taller and heavier than him, after all. His trousers became trapped around his knees, pinning him. 

‘Stop, Sherlock-’ Jim gasped at last, half-laughing. ‘Please let me take my clothes off.’ 

‘Right, right,’ Sherlock said, leaning backwards. Jim shoved his trousers down and kicked them over the side of the bed, then reached for Sherlock, wanting to feel Sherlocks naked skin against his own. 

It was a heady feeling, having Sherlock pressing down against him, body bare and wanting. He could feel the weight of Sherlocks cock against his stomach, and the light dusting of hair on Sherlocks chest tickled slightly. 

‘Have you got lube ready?’ Jim asked, breathless. ‘I want your fingers.’ 

‘My lovely musicians fingers,’ Sherlock said proudly. ‘How much do you want them?’ 

‘ _So_ much,’ Jim said. ‘Please, so much.’ 

‘Well, you did bring me a diamond clue,’ Sherlock said. ‘I think you’ve earned it.’ 

Jim heard the wet sound of lube being pressed from a bottle. He spread his legs wider under Sherlock in unashamed invitation, his whole body aching. He could hear his breathing speeding up. 

Sherlock kissed him and reached down between his legs at the same time. Jim moaned into his mouth as the cool, wet tip of Sherlocks finger massaged his entrance. But Sherlock wasn’t in any hurry- he just rubbed his finger over Jims clenching muscle, slowly, teasingly. 

Jim grabbed Sherlocks shoulders in an unspoken plea. Taking pity, Sherlock slid his finger inside, meeting almost no resistance. 

‘You want it so badly,’ Sherlock gasped. ‘Two? Three?’

‘Two,’ Jim said, ‘two and then fuck me, god, god-‘ 

Sherlocks finger was sliding up in him, slowly, seeking his prostate. His eyebrows had furrowed in concentration as Jim panted. His own cock was leaking in sympathy with Sherlocks. 

‘Ah,’ Sherlock breathed. ‘Found it.’ 

And he pressed up firmly against Jims prostate, sending hot white sparks through Jims entire body. He cried out, louder than he’d intended to, his spine arching so that his body lifted off the bed. 

Sherlock kissed the center of his chest, still pressing into him, and Jim put a hand into his mouth to stop himself from crying out again. He pushed his hips up, seeking more.

‘Number two,’ Sherlock said, and a second finger joined the first, stretching Jim so that he moaned. With two fingers Sherlock could flex inside him, opening him wider. Jims eyes slammed closed as he bit down on the side of his hand hard enough to bruise. 

‘Want to fuck you now,’ Sherlock panted. ‘Can I fuck you now?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

Sherlock squirted more lube onto his hand, and Jim watched as he slicked up his cock. It was a gorgeous cock, long with a pink head that matched Sherlocks lips. Pre-come dribbled from the slit. 

The feeling of emptiness Jim experienced when Sherlocks fingers pulled out was only momentary. Sherlock lined their bodies up, his face hovering above Jim. He lowered his head as he pushed his hips forward. Jim gasped as Sherlocks tongue and cock pressed into him simultaneously. 

For a moment they were still, both adjusting- Sherlock to the heat around his cock, Jim to the slight but sweet burn in his arse. He adored that feeling, knowing his body was taking Sherlocks in, was pressed wide by the length and breadth of Sherlocks cock. 

‘Move,’ Jim gasped out. ‘Sherlock, if you don’t move right this second…’ 

But Sherlock rolled his hips forward and Jim forgot about ending the sentence. His legs were wrapped around Sherlocks waist, his ankles loosely crossed behind his back, and his whole body moved as Sherlock pushed into him. The bed groaned slightly and Jim joined it, no longer worried about stifling the sounds he made.

‘Look at me,’ Sherlock chocked. ‘Please.’ 

Jim did. Sherlocks eyes were pale and slanted slightly like a cats, and their colour was captivating- a mix of clear blue with flecks of green, like a coral reef viewed from a plane. His eyes were wide and dark now, his expression desperate. 

‘I’ve got you,’ Jim said. ‘Look at me, don’t look away. I’ve got you.’

Sherlocks lips brushed his, not quite kissing him. They breathed each others air, their bodies joined together. Sherlocks hips sped up, and the slick sound of his cock could be heard above their breathing as it slid into Jim, harder and harder. 

‘Want you to come with your eyes open,’ Sherlock said. ‘Want to see it.’

Jim nodded, unable to find any words. He reached down to take his own cock in hand. Enough pre-come had leaked down it to prevent chafing. He pulled from base to tip, never breaking eye contact. He pressed his thumb over his slit, rubbing it back and forwards. 

‘Are you close?’ Sherlock panted.

‘Getting there,’ Jim said. He could feel his balls tightening, could feel electric heat building up in the base of his spine. ‘Just- give me a- moment- harder, fuck me harder-’

Sherlock snapped his hips forward, fucking him hard enough for the sound of their flesh meeting to be clearly audible. Jim moaned, unable to make words, grabbing at the sheets with his free hand. 

‘Sherlock- Sherlock-’ 

‘Look at me.’ 

He gazed up at Sherlock, his body shaking, still working his hand around his cock. He thought of the way Sherlock looked as he solved a puzzle, though of the way his voice sounded when he was hot and desperate for him- 

Jim came, time slowing down, seconds melting into insignificant heat. He could feel wetness spilling over his fingers, knew he must be clenching down on Sherlock, but he kept his eyes open, fixed on Sherlocks fascinated face.

He felt as if a burning rope of light existed between them, pulling them together. He released the sheet and reached to press his open hand against Sherlocks heaving chest, as if trying to find the source. At the touch of his hand Sherlock sighed and bent as though struck- Jim felt him began to twitch and pulse inside him. 

‘Jim,’ Sherlock said, his voice somehow very far away. ‘Jim, I-’ 

Sherlock didn’t finish, speech impossible as he continued to come, eyes open and wide, almost shocked. Jim took in every twitch in his face, the flush rising up his neck and the wild way he breathed. He committed it all to memory.

Sherlock softened inside him and then slipped out, lying down beside him. He looked dizzy. Jim rolled onto his stomach and pressed his head over Sherlocks chest, listening to the mad hammering of his heart. 

‘That was amazing,’ Sherlock said at last. ‘I’ve never- well.’ 

But Jim knew what he meant. They’d shared something more intimate than bodily fluids. The intensity, of having to watch each other, had opened something up between them, more intimate than fucking. 

‘I know,’ Jim said. Sherlock yawned hugely then kissed the top of Jims head. 

‘Have a nap and do it all again?’

‘Excellent idea,’ Jim said, smiling to himself. Sherlocks heart began to slow inside his chest and Jim matched his breathing to its rhythm, letting his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a prompt on my tumblr- I love rare pair fic :)
> 
> raregloves.tumblr.com


End file.
